This proposal is concerned with methods for the selective functionalization of synthetic organic solids. Our goal is the introduction of multiple organic fuctionality in predetermined stereochemical relationships on a solid organic support. The method that we employ involves copolymerization of a template assembly with a crosslinking monomer (divinylbenzene). The product of this polymerization is a highly crosslinked macromolecular solid. The functional groups (A) are unmasked by removal of the template molecule (T). The resulting fucntionalized cavities can exhibit an affinity for the original template molecule (T) or molecules that are structurally similar to T. The specific objectives of our program are: (a) synthesis of new polyvinyl template assemblies; (b) establishment of optimum conditions for the synthesis of macroreticular copolymers; (c) development of reaction conditions and analytical procedures for the hydrolysis of functionalized macroreticular copolymers; (d) quantative assessment of the ability of hydrolyzed copolymers to rebind or "recognize" template molecules; (e) exploration of stereochemical information transfer in selected polymer mediated chemical reactions; (f) exploration of the applications of functionalized macroreticular copolymers as chromatographic supports and as synthetic enzyme-like catalysts. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.